


The Exploitative Alpha

by GuineaGenie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Alpha!Erwin, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Hange, Beta!Moblit, Eren is a badass yandere, Hanji is the only happy character here, Hanji is unaware, LMAO, Levi Is In Denial, Levi likes Armin but he's confused, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Moblit has a big crush on Hanji, Omega!Armin, Poor Armin, Rape, Side Eremika, There's gonna be rape, This is gonna be good, alpha!jean, and awesome, mate, rivarmin - Freeform, this is neat, yandere!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGenie/pseuds/GuineaGenie
Summary: Armin was in his right age. He was ready to find his mate. And yes, he was lucky to be mated on one of the most highly praised son of a strong Alpha, Eren Yeager.The sad thing is... He was rejected.And with that, Armin had lived his life, weaker and depression is on his mind. He manage to go back being his old self and started wasting his time on the library. And from what he saw that day, was unbelievable. The Alpha that has rejected him came back to get him and start all over again. From his point of view, it was unacceptable. With that, he told himself, it was now his chance to reject this shameless Alpha, and tell him to never see him again. But before he can make a move, he suddenly wished to not be born after seeing someone so sick and twisted.





	1. To Reject

"S-sorry... But I can't call you as my mate, Armin. I hope you understand."

Then, Armin's mouth hang. He knows he's just hearing things. "B-but Alpha... our wolves... we're bound to be---"

Before he can even speak, Eren had shut him off. "Look, you might not want to be embarrassed in front of this people right? You probably won't like that to happen and have a recorded history that you're the first Omega in your blood to be exclusively rejected in front of a crowd on a street. I mean, you look nice and all, but, looking at you and to think I'll be spending my whole life with a filthy omega like you actually doesn't even appear on my mind. Plus, I'm seeing someone, hotter and cooler than you, so... fuck off?"

Never in Armin's life had he heard those words so harsh and mad. He always dreamed of someone to take him and call him as a mate once they found each other, but it didn't turned out like what he visioned. Instead, he was standing in the middle of a crowd, cold and feel like crying because he was rejected by a straight forward jerky alpha named Eren.

_Just because he's a son of a strong Alpha doesn't mean he can go being rude like this._

Then, big fat tears came flowing down on his wet eyes. He looked down, trying to hide the pain, but his own wolf was already howling with vain and despair. It was unbearable. 

"Woah. Jeez... Didn't thought you can end up crying hard like that. I'm sorry, but  I just can't take yo---"

Armin heard enough. He doesn't even want to hear his voice nor feel him breathe through this cold air.

_If I could have not been this eager._

_If I only took things in a slow way._

_If only I manage to think on sensing where he is and running in front of him..._

"I could have not met you." He whispered through his whimpering mouth. Eren even manage to tilt his head and ask "What?"

Then after that, Armin ran off. Not caring if he left that disgusting Alpha.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 

"You fucking asshole!" Mikasa screamed as she tackled his brother on the cold hard floor.

"Fucking hell Mikasa! Why?!"

"I can smell the rejection on you! You jerk!" She shouted as she kept punching Eren and him, being lucky to dodge at his sister's knuckles.

"So? I didn't liked the omega. My wolf will get over it." Eren said as he finally caught her hands and him, standing straight up.

"YOUR FREAKING WOLF?! WHAT ABOUT THAT POOR OMEGA'S WOLF?! DID YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU REJECTED HER?!" She bellowed, trying not to tear her own skin for too much shrieking.

"He'll get over it. Plus! He's a _he!_   Well, he did look cute and girly and soft, but he's not my type, he stank of books and most of all... I still don't know if I'm ready, Mikasa."

Mikasa scratched her head for the millionth time. She grabbed Eren's collar and almost spit on him.

"Listen here, you freaking punk. Do you know that never! in our bloodline ever rejected a single mate and this is why our family is highly graduated?! DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!" She sighed. "Oh, what will father react if he gets to know what happened? He'll probably hunt that poor omega down and accuse him as the one who rejected your wolf. He'll probably get the situation in the other way because he knows that none of us will ever reject a single person." She explained. This made Eren's eyes widen.

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed. Mikasa sighed. "Eren, don't tell me that you thought this as a game you can pause, continue or quit right?"

"Th-then tell me! What can I do to get him back?!"

"Fucking hell. Eren! There's no point on getting that Omega back! You sicko! Its carved on his wolf, like a wood! Do you even understand that?!"

Eren couldn't help but gulp the formed lump on his throat. He sweat so hard then he took his sister's hand. "P-please, Mikasa, there's gotta be a way."

Mikasa sighed for the third time. "Well, I heard, there was a way. And it will probably ruin his trust on you."

"What?! Why?!" He shouted. Mikasa slapped him. "I don't know okay? You can go ask, Hanji-san. She knows everything about that."

Then, Eren couldn't help but faint.


	2. To Get over with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unforgivable scenes that happened on that cold night, Armin got home soaking wet, tired and cold. How can an Alpha can be bad to his own mate? Hence, he wasn't even his mate. The wolf inside him had been crying just as he is. And if he did get to move on, and got to meet a very giddy Beta with a mysterious Alpha friend, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I wasn't expecting to receive so much love from you guys! Thank you so much for waiting!
> 
> This chapter contains dark imagery and cutting. If you ever been in a situation like this, please stop reading and continue to live your happy and precious life. Thank you.

Armin whimpered as he ran. 

 

He can't believe he will be this sad and weak just because of those words.

 

_Sorry, but I can't call you as my mate, Armin. I hope you understand._

 

Those the same words kept repeat and repeating inside his head, it was so sickening. Armin came inside his apartment and entered his bedroom, not caring what his grandpa was saying. He shut his door and cried.

"Why does it have to be this way?" He whispered to himself as he cried with his howling wolf.

Armin will never gonna find himself a mate ever again. Well, if you have a strong willed wolf, you might get over with and find another chance but his wolf isn't like that.

"You're weak, just like me." He breathed to himself. If he tells him this to grandpa, his grandpa might get a heart attack by the time he knows about this, and Armin needs to act happy as a sunlight whenever he approaches his grandpa or else, everything will slip down the road.

"Armin?" He heard the old man knock on the door. Armin quickly fixed himself and thought about happy thoughts. The scent of the room suddenly changed.

"Hi, Grandpa. Have you taken your medicine? How was your check up?" he smiled. His grandpa sighed. "It was really exhausting! But, with checking up from time to time, I get to feel a lot better." He said as he pulled his grandson's hand. "Its time to eat. How about you? Still wasting some time downtown? What are you even doing there?"

They sat on the dining table and they started to eat. It was quite well nice.

"N-nothing. I kinda manage to have a job as a cashier on a cafe this past few weeks. I'm doing so fine."

Armin never really got to finish college because of high expenses. His grandfather had been becoming weak day by day up until he collapsed for too much work and this made him decide to stop. Armin is an intelligent student to be precise, and the school wanted to offer him a scholarship but he refused.

_I have to take care of my Grandfather. I hope you understand._

The old man smiled with defined wrinkles. They continued eating and ended up the day.

As Armin laid on the bed, there he remembered how exhausted his day have been. He started to remember that wicked Alpha that recently refused to be mates with him.

His green darken eyes.

His evil crooked smile.

And that tone of his voice.

"He's even worst than I thought." He whispered to himself for the third time. It has been 5 hours when his wolf stopped howling. Armin thanked God for that. But, its still pitifully crying while he, he was not sleepy. His insomnia attacking him all over again. Armin hugged himself and was now the one that started crying.

It has been a week when he started locking himself inside his room. Its also because his grandfather had been confined on the hospital. After falling from a flight of stairs and Armin, who just got home from his work, only to find his blank minded grandpa on the floor, he immediately called the hospital and didn't had some quite sleep since then.

_Everything came falling apart since I met that Alpha. Was my wolf cursing me?_

Armin never thought it would be true. There was a legend that if you get to be rejected by a mate, your wolf will start to curse you as it surpasses you. Once it does, it will have a might to curse you for being weak until you give up on being happy.

_You will never get to feel how to be loved nor your wolf to be back to its old self. Wolves are like humans. Like us._

Armin dipped his face on his palms as he wet it with big fat tears. "W-why...? Why are you...? you're also... making this hard for us..." He whimpered, talking to his wolf. His wolf had started to howl in a different wave. It was full with anger. And despair.

Everything really was falling apart.

It has been almost a month when he realized he was cutting himself. He watch as dark blood dripping to the sheets of his bed. Armin immediately engaged and came crashing to the bathroom. He searched for bandages and carefully wrapped it on is wrists. When did he start doing this? He told himself to never set a blade through his wrists back when he was in high school, but, he was doing it all over again. Armin then looked at his right hand that was holding the sharp tool. He shrieked and immediately dropped the blade on the floor.

_What the hell was he doing?!_

He combed his blond, dirty hair and felt the trickle of sweat that has started to drip on her forehead. He looked at the mirror and almost screamed at what he saw.

His face was so thin. Deep cheekbones appearing on sight. His arms, being lanky and thin as ever. Armin took a grip on his self.

He opened the shower and he ripped off his clothes. Then he saw the horrible sight of a tiny weightless looking man. Ribs, appearing on the side of his flat body, endless symbol of bones down on his hips. Armin carried himself on the tub and felt the cold water awaken him once again.

If his grandfather was here, he would've been shaking him to reality.

_If I continue this, will he be happy? No. Armin, you will even be a big weight to carry if he sees you like this. You have to remember. Your grandfather is fighting so are you. You need to._

Armin started to clean himself. He was doing this to continue his life and he wasn't going to end up dying like those weak-hearted omegas.

 

* * *

 

It was the last day of the month of April. Armin visited the hospital. On the first thing in the morning, he was awaken by a call. He heard that his Grandpa had done so well and his body had recovered, but his sickness was still attacking from time to time due to sudden shock. They were still gonna wait for a month until he is released.

_Grandpa, you did so well._

Armin got up to the second floor to see his Grandfather. He slowly opened the door and saw how giddy his grandpa had been. He was watching the television.

"Grandpa." He said.

The old man immediately turned to look at the blond. He smiled.

"Armin, you got to look at what I'm watching. The man in this one was accused of shoplifting when he really wasn't." The man enthralled.

Armin smiled at him. He was back. Just like him.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't be watching television, first thing in the morning. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" He asked as he set out some cooked food. His grandpa turned off the T.V and approached the blond.

"No. So, how's your work? Have you still been working on the same cafe?" He asked as he took a spoonful of oatmeal that Armin made.

"Well, yeah and I'm kinda having fun to the newly built library, just a few blocks from the cafe I'm working."

"Ahh, great news, you're spending time with yourself." He said.

The two continued talking as their breakfast died down. Before leaving, Armin finally sat up the payment of the expenses so he wouldn't worry around too much. The hospital was pretty delighted to of work with them.

Armin immediately got home and sat off to go the same new library downtown. He was gonna spend the day there.

The door bell clank when he entered just like usual and had a cheerful greeting from one of the librarian. The one with the name, Sasha.

He gave a small smile and nod and proceeded to search from way hundreds of books around the house.

When he finally get to sit up from one of the chairs beside the window, he started his daily routine.

Then, a sudden change of the wind came flashing on Armin's face. It was a strong scent of an Alpha, but not a mate.

_Alpha?_

"...A-alpha..." He breathed.

There stood a raven haired man with an official half lidded eyes on his face.

_How come can a strong scented Alpha like this comes here?_

"Oi, shitty-glasses, are you even gonna enter or what? Stop drooling out there. You're making me sick."  He said.

A woman much taller than him, entered inside, a wide smile plastered on her lips. "I didn't know they really did have a library downtown." She said. 

"Probably...a Beta?... I didn't know an Alpha and a b--"

Before Armin can finish mumbling to himself, those half lidded eyes came landing on him.

_Ooh!_

He immediately hid his glowing face on the book he was reading, which is... upside down.

His heart was beating so fast, he didn't know what to do. Its only been a month since he encounter an Alpha again.

_It was too early!_  

"-sign here... and- here!" Sasha's voice came interrupting to the silence inside the library.

"Thank you so much for having a sudden library card, miss!" She said, happily. The brown haired Beta nodded and smiled. She then realized how her friend was looking intently at someone who was hiding behind a book. And it was upside down even! Why was---

_Omega. Not mated. Rejected. Alone._

She made a wide "O" on her mouth and nodded at herself. She patted the raven haired alpha which made him jump a little.

"Levi! Levi! I got my library card! You should too! They have this event where you can borrow a book for a month and not worrying about missing on its due date. Isn't it cool?" She said, looking what might be 'Levi' s reaction. He nodded and was now the one that paired up with Sasha. She even flinched at the cold look on the Alpha's eyes. It was hella creepy. 

While making sure that her friend was busy, she secretly approached the omega.

_Wow. His scent is so strong when you get to be near._

She sat across him and started to talk.

"Hi." She said.

Armin then slowly took off the book from his face and he almost screamed.

He started to get nervous and a little shaky.

"I see you're reading a book about... oh my. I can't understand what it says." She said, with a silly smile.

Armin, with a confused look on his face, looked at the book he was reading.

It was upside down.

_Oh my!_

He made a tiny jump and immediately turned it over. He was blushing so hard because of embarrassment.

_Especially in front of a very strong Beta._

She chuckled. 

"You're so silly. By the way, my name's Hanji. What's yours?"

Armin literally flushed. "I..I'm...I'm Armin." He stuttered, while fumbling on the side of the book. "Oooh. That's a pretty cute name for a very cute  _Omega_ like you. By the way, do you care to joi---"

"Hanji, what the hell are you doing? Talking to someone you don't even know." He said. Hanji rolled her eyes and looked at Levi. "Uh... I don't know? Maybe because I want to be friends with a stranger?" She said then suddenly made a face to not bother such a moment. Levi approached Hanji and was blown by a very soft smell of a scent, coming from that omega. He pulled Hanji's hand and whispered.

"What the hell are you doing Shitty-glasses?" He said. Hanji was chuckling. "I'm hooking you up, with  _Armin._ Wink wink." She answered, while winking two times at him. Levi grabbed her hair and pulled it. "I told you, I don't need a freaking Omega in my life. I can live by myself! and what's with the name? Don't you dare tell me you already asked for his--"

"Name? Oh! His name is Armin. I told you already! Probably single and alone. No one is set on his heart. So? W'atcha waiting for?" She asked while being giddy. Levi almost face palmed.

"You even scented his status?!" he shrieked.

"What? No Betas couldn't help it. Its what we are, dingus."

"I wish we were never friends. C'mon. Let's just leave." He said, pulling her. Hanji was screeching her nails on one of the tables. "B-but!"

He shot a look on her eyes.

"L-Levi! You-! ugh! Fine!" She acted, not able to form words. "B-bye Armin! See ya tomorrow! It was--ack! It was fun knowing your name--ack! Levi! You m-midget--! Hnng! Armin-! Bye!" She exclaimed, giving him a wave. Armin was shook.

He watch the two tease each other by the window. Hanji fixed herself and looked like she was screaming at the Alpha. Levi just rolled his eyes. Before leaving, Hanji manage to look at Armin who was watching them through the glass window. She waved for the second time and mouthed "Bye!" Before catching up to Levi.

Armin was gonna continue to what he was doing when he suddenly caught a different glimpse from the Alpha that Hanji was with. He felt a shiver down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuwaaahhh!! Done with chapter 2! Thank you so much for tuning in! I love Hanji in this one! She's so cute! Anyways, Hanji manage to not tell Levi that he's rejected because, Hanji probably knows how it can hurt someone to be rejected. And well, I guess there's something going around why she knows how it feels being rejected. Wink wink. See you all soon!


	3. To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin couldn't help but to be aware from that Alpha who always visits the library after encountering him with his Beta friend that day. He always visits alone by himself since then. That 'Hanji' didn't came back after that and Armin felt being watched whenever he's around and even manage to give him an umbrella because of a pouring rain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Its me again! And wow! I didn't expect this fanfic will be tuned in by sudden people! I know the story progress is too slow, but please be patient and have fun reading!

It has been a week since Armin started visiting his Grandpa and he was doing well. Armin is happy with the news. And with that he always spends his time on the library especially he's on day off. But there's still one thing that bothers him.

_The Strong Alpha._

Ever since 'Hanji' came here with him, he continued and often comes around. Sometimes, Armin would even hide on one of the shelves and read there secretly. But, he ended up being found and the Alpha wearing an expressionless face and acting like he wasn't finding him.

_He's too obvious._ _What does he want?_

After this Alpha appeared, Armin didn't get to relax by himself so he often borrow books and read by himself on his apartment. Which was a very nice plan.

"Oh! Hi, Armin! Had enjoyed finishing this eight books? That's impressive!" Sasha exclaimed as Armin lined on the "Return" section. Sasha got to punch and mark the book as a sign of return. Armin smiled at her and jumped when Connie appeared beside her.

"Freaking hell, Connie! Stop eating my lunch!" She shouted as she teased and punch Connie on the face. Armin just shook his head and even heard a loud yell of pain from Sasha. Armin proceeded searching for another couple of books to read and he was aware because any time now, that mysterious Alpha will be here.

"...book of... specific gravity..." He muttered. He read the back of the book to know how the summary looks like. "This is nice." He smiled. He hugged it on his chest and continued searching for more couple of books. Then he heard the same clang of the bell from the door. Armin failed at escaping!

_Why's he here?! Its too early!_

He looked at his watch and the Alpha probably manage to have a plan on getting to catch up on Armin. Armin whacked his head for being stupid. Of course he could've think of arriving early than usual. Armin slowly peeked on one of the shelves to look and confirm if its truly the same Alpha that mostly follows him in the library when he's around. It was...

_Hanji._

"Good day to you miss..." Sasha greeted with a sulky voice. Connie must've eat her snack too and she didn't manage to take revenge. Hanji smiled and looked like she was searching for something. "What are you here to look for?" She asked the tall Beta and she shook her head. "Oh nothing. I-I'll just probably enter. Thank you." she replied with a troubled smile.  She then got passed on by where Armin was hiding. But why was he hiding? Its only Hanji. 

When she didn't realized Armin was hiding, he quickly sprinted.

"Oh! Miste---" before Sasha could continue, Armin manage to smack a bread on her mouth, shutting her up. Then Armin busted out of the Library. He had enough. He isn't coming back anymore.

Armin cried because he was so miserable. Now he can't have fun peacefully with reading? What the heck?

He panted and didn't cared if he left some books scattered because of hurrying.

He lifted his head only to see those sane familiar half lidded eyes. A strong Alpha scent surrounded his air. Armin shrieked.

"Y-you...I-! I-I m-mean... _A-Alpha_..." He breathed.

Levi's eyes sparkled hearing those insanely words coming from that soft scented omega.

_Why is he smelling like soft fabric when he looks troubled?_

Armin bowed as a sign of respect and hurriedly ran. Levi didn't manage to catch those thin looking wrists. He was fast. Maybe he could've met Hanji on the library.

_That freaky woman. She scared him again. Tch._

 

* * *

 

 

Armin walked home alone. After running away from earlier, he proceeded heading to the hospital. He should probably hang around the hospital for a quite sometime. That alpha was so...

_Beautiful._

He never really get to look into an alpha's place that close. No omega ever did, except you're already mated and actually claimed. But what Armin did was unbelievable and of course he didn't mean to. He even saw how those gray orbs scanned his face and sparkled. It was humiliating to be observed too much.

He was still in the mid way of his pace when it started to pour. He watch other people run and others opened their umbrellas and he was one of the people that didn't cared if they were soaking wet. If he did have books or other type of paper that can be easily wet, he would've been running fast, but right now, he's just walking to admire the pretty clear rain droplets. Then, he saw a convenience store nearby. He quickly ran to its shed and there, dried himself.

Too much for admiring the rain, he remembered how quick he can catch cold.

He sneezed with a cute squeak in the end then rubbed his tiny nose. "Ugh..." He groaned. He quickly took off his sweater and dried it off by toppling it off and slapping it on air. He put it on his head and hugged himself. The rain never stopped and he realized it was gonna be late. At this time, he would've been eating dinner by himself. He sighed. Armin again, prepared himself on getting soaked. He put on his almost dried sweater and mostly put on his arms above his head. He readied for sprinting. Then a sudden weight of a hand on his shoulders stopped him.

"After drying off, you decided getting soaked again. That's pathetic."

A cold voice said. Armin looked at his side and it was that strong alpha that Hanji is always with.

"O-oh...I-I wasn't-"

"Stop pretending. I heard you sneezed and watch you ready to take that pouring rain."

Armin blushed and fixed himself. He clasped his hands and look down. He realized that they on the same height with this Alpha. He tried not to snicker or giggle at the thought. "..I...I -umm- actually gonna g-go... home. I-I still get t-to e-eat dinner at t-this time... so.." He thrilled, mumbling to himself and wondering if this Alpha get to hear all of what he said. "Oh?" He said with a questioning tune.

He flushed and dared not to look at him. "Oh, what do you expect! T-the rain is a l-little off now. I gotta go." Before he can even take a step, the rain then started to pour hard. He blushed because of embarrassment.

"Not so off now, isn't it?" Levi said, raising one thin eyebrows. Armin hid his face from his hair. He let it drop on his face. 

_Gods, not in front of this Alpha._

Then Armin felt a shift from him.

The Alpha have handed him an umbrella. "Here. Take it." He stated. Armin lifted his head up and looked at him. He was struck in awe.

_Jeez. I forgot how beautiful this Alpha is._

With a shaky hand, he grabbed it on its handle and tried to give him a smile. His eyebrows crooked, a shy smile and a very dark flush on his cheeks. Levi felt like he was enticed by this. He couldn't help but to look away and click his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Tch. Just go home, and be safe. You don't know how many dark wolves are out there." Levi said, then shot him a glare. Armin felt a quick shiver on his spine and nodded. "T-thank you kind Alpha. I-I'll immediately give it b-back to you the first thing when I see you." He smiled. He then opened the umbrella and ran. He even looked back and saw how the Alpha watch him intently. He gave him a last smile, making Levi pretend that he wasn't looking.

__

* * *

 

 

"I told you Eren, there's no other way to take back the mistake of rejection! You should know that! Especially you have the Yeager blood!"

Hanji said for the twelfth time of the day. Eren pleaded and begged. "H-Hanji- _san_! Please! Father shouldn't know about this!" He begged. Hanji watch the poor young Alpha beg on his knees. "Oh Jesus Christ, Eren! Get up!" She shouted. Eren stood up. Then, Hanji changed the subject. "About that rejected omega, did he looked good? Huh? HUH?" She asked, elbowing the Alpha. Eren sighed and returned on pleading. "Hanji-san! Just this once! please!" He shrieked. Hanji finally sighed.

"Fine."

Eren's eyes immediately formed in oval shape and jumped because of joy. He held Hanji's hands and talked. "So?" 

"I don't think neither of you two will like it, though." She explained with a troubled look on her face. "I was so shock this morning because Mikasa told me you rejected a poor omega! So, I immediately rushed to the library to look for answers and unluckily, I didn't find one." She explained to the very beginning.

"Maybe that's why you wore such a troubled face. Mikasa does really tell you things in a shocking way. S-sorry." He sighed as he scratched his head..

"But, let there be no fear, O'l mighty Alpha. I've got some answers, but just like what I said earlier. You both won't like it." Now, it was her turn to scratch her head.

"W-what is it...?"

"Its kinda hard to explain... and Well.." She paused when a loud banging of the door startled the both of them.

"Who is it?" She shouted. Muffled screams of her troubled assistant made her sigh. "Jesus Moblit, the door is open. You should've just opened it!" She shouted.

Moblit carefully opened the door. He trickled of sweat. "S-sorry, M-miss. I heard that someone had fainted because of sleepless nights and I came to check on you!  You know ho---"

"Enough Moblit! Did you get the ingredients needed for the medicine?"

He nodded. Hanji smiled. "Good. Now if you excuse me and the fairly Alpha Eren to talk here...?" Moblit suddenly realized that Eren has been sitting in front of his Leader since the beginning. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Moblit bowed his head. "If you two excuse me." He mumbled with a shy blush on his cheeks. Hanji signed him to get out.

"Sorry for Moblit. And back to the..."

Eren then smelled something coming from the ingredient that Moblit brought. It reminded him of someone.

_Armin..._

"Eren? Are you okay?" Hanji asked. "You know we can do some other plan around." She said. Eren smiled at her. "Its...Its okay." He mumbled. Eren then pointed out the ingredient that Hanji's Assistant brought. "W-what do you call that... that ingredient... that---"

"Oh, you mean the  _hyacinths?_ I was gonna have this to make some home-made fabric conditioner. Its just an experiment. Nothing special. Do you want some?" 

Armin smelled like hyacinths that day. The day when he rejected him. But it was unbelievable how he still smelt like a fragrant flower when he fell in great despair and sadness. Eren made a real big mistake. He was so stupid.

"Huh? Uhh.. no thank you."

"Well, technically, it still doesn't smell that nice so I'm gonna take care of it till spring 'cause when spring comes? Boom! The fragrance is everywhere." She said. "Plus! The bluish color reminded me of someone's eyes! But I can't remember! I saw those eyes when me and Levi visited the library once... it was breath taking! His name was... uhm.. ugh..! I suck at remembering names."

_Me too. It reminded me of him. Still, it hurts so much forgetting that rejected mate of mine. My wolf won't stop howling whenever I remember of him._

Eren stood up and fixed himself. Hanji was surprised. "W-where are you going? I haven't even told you--"

"Its okay Hanji-san. I'll do it on my way." He said and gave her a smile. Hanji was pleased.

"Then," She thrilled. "Good luck, Sir Yeager." She said, with a formal tone. Eren huffed.

Hanji felt relieved when Eren left. If she told him the awful answer of doing forced mating with the omega that Eren rejected, she bet it wouldn't turn out well. Hanji continued checking out some facts about the flowers that Moblit picked.

_I may not remember his name but it actually reminded me of a rejected omega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, Hanji sucks at remembering names. Haha! That's why I love her! And if you guys are wondering what Hyacinths are, just search it up on here! ( http://www.bhg.com/gardening/plant-dictionary/bulb/hyacinth/ )
> 
> It's a kind of a fragrance-blooming flowers where you can plant it best on Fall! Especially when you know there's gonna be an early spring coming, the flowers manage to bloom with fragrance! Isn't that awesome? It comes in different colors but the blue hyacinth took my breath away and reminded me of Armin's eyes! Just like what Hanji said! and yeah, you read that right! the plan of force mating is one of a plan that will bring the omega you rejected, back to you. And its awful! I don't want to be writing rape things this early! (Whoops. Spoilers 0-0 ) Anyways! See you all next time! <3 Bye lovelies!
> 
> P. S 
> 
> Rivarmin power couple is too strong! lmfao


	4. To Replicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that day, Levi started to talk to him. And Armin thought it was a dream. But the more they talk the more they grew closer. It was so nice having an Alpha like him, accompany him. But what he doesn't know is that there have been jealous green bold eyes watching him from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies! Its Genie-sensei! and wow! I love everyone's comments! I had a pretty bad night last night! I should've updated early but then, I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE PAGE WHERE I WAS TYPING THE CHAPTER WHICH MEANS, IT WASN'T SAVED! I WAS CRYING HARD INSIDE! AGH! Anyways, thank you for those who has a big heart and likes to comment! I love how people are quickly drawn to my stuff. U ^ U its such an honor! Anywhoo! Let's get to it!

After visiting his Grandfather, Armin quickly sprinted. He was gonna meet up and return the umbrella from the Alpha he met. It was embarrassing and quite scary to meet up with him once again. He had seen him many times, why was he feeling nervous all of the sudden?

He entered inside the building, getting the usual cheerful greeting from Sasha. He tried to look if Levi was already there, but unluckily, no. He just want to get this done. He doesn't want to look for any interaction with the Alpha anymore. Its because whenever he looks at him, something is always going around the Alpha's mind and Armin couldn't help but judge. Its embarrassing and rude all at the same time.

He sat at his same chair beside the window and realized, it started to rain. A pretty hard downpour. Armin was shocked. Good thing, he got inside all dry and cozy. But then he remembered that he has the Alpha's umbrella. Realization hit Armin as he stood up, making a loud clank of the chair he was sitting on.

Sasha was startled.

What if the Alpha was on his way, in the middle of his walk, it started to rain. It'll be his fault if he gets sick, or cold or maybe even get into any form of accident.

He immediately busted out of the library, earning a squeak and a shout of his name from Sasha. He needs to look for the Alpha. He opened the umbrella and sprinted in the rain. He didn't cared if his shoes got wet because of the splashes he created. He didn't even manage to protect himself with the umbrella. It was fine. He was okay. Armin stopped midway to look for him. He actually knows where he Alpha goes whenever he arrives at the library and it usually in this corner.

"Gosh. T-this is embarrassing." He whimpered as he bit his fingers.

A sudden weight of a pair of hands made him shriek. Armin turned around to see and it was the Alpha he was looking for. His senses controlling him, Armin gave the Alpha a tight wrap from his arms, earning him a grunt from the Alpha he was hugging. He quickly withdrew and look around if he has signs of being poured down by the rain.

"A-are you okay?! D-do you f-feel sick?! Did the r-rain got you?! Oh Gods! T-this is so embarrassing. I'm very s-sorry." He said with a bow. His blond hair parting ways to let his nape appear as he handed the Alpha his umbrella.

"You're freaking dripping." He mumbled. Armin slowly lifted up with a dark flush on his cheeks. He was seriously wet from the rain. "...I didn't... I thought y-you were... so...I actually... I-I'm very sorry." He said, his blush being darker. Levi wanted to hug this Omega so bad and he was trying not to.

Levi didn't manage to stop himself as he lifted up his hands to stroke the blond omega's cheeks. He brushed the color of his cheeks, making it darken even more.  He then fixed his bangs and by the time his gray orbs landed on his ocean blue ones, he couldn't help but jump a little.

He felt his heart flattering and his wolf started howling.

 

_This omega is no ordinary. He's beautiful and pure. Not claimed and finding its own mate._

 

Levi gulped at his own thoughts. 

"A-are you okay?" He asked. It even sounded like a whisper. He watch those pink plump lips say those words.

Levi took off his hands and pulled him.

"Let's just continue talking when we're inside the library." He said, taking Armin on his arms and not minding whether he was soaking wet.

The got inside the library and Armin couldn't help but keep saying sorry. " _A-Alpha..._ " 

_Gods, those words._

"Please forgive me! I shouldn't h-have borrowed y-you umbrella!" Armin said, still embarrassed for looking like a dummy.

Levi couldn't help but watch those drips of water coming from the Omega's shirt and pants. He should get change or else he'll get sick.

_What... the hell?_

Why was he feeling worry for this omega? Its not his mate nor he's friends with him. "...but I promise, I will never-- uhmp!"

The blond didn't get to finish what he was saying. His mouth was covered by those pale palms. "How many times will I have to tell you that I'm okay?!" He said with a firm tone. Armin whimpered, his body releasing a different fragrance this time.

_Black Tea._

Levi flinched at the scent. "Freaking hell, you should be worried for yourself. You're dripping." He said as he let go. Armin looked at his self and didn't dared to look at the Strong Alpha he was in front of.

"Tch. Oi, you pig!" Levi shouted at Sasha. She hissed and kept munching at the bread that was on her mouth. "You have any spare clothing?" He asked. Sasha looked over that rain poured Armin and looked back at Levi. She turned her back and looked like she was gonna find them some. He drag Armin on chair.

"You should've just stayed." He said. Armin looked down. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. Armin's body can be seen shaking at the moment and this made the Alpha, worry even more. "Fucking hell! Are you gonna lend us some freaking clothes or what?!" He shouted. Sasha can be heard growling "Just a second!" as she appeared and approached them. "Here." She said as she handed them the long sleeved shirt. Sasha leaned in and whispered, "Armin, Connie said you can have it because he had grew on it. Probably 'cause gained weight. Heh." She said and chortled. Raising up, she looked at Levi and didn't even dare to smile. 

Levi glared at her and made her flinch.

"Freaking Beta." He mumbled. Armin stood up and startled the Alpha. "Where are you going?" He asked. Armin blushed and his body shake even more."I...I'm g-gonna change clothes...?" He said, feeling shy. Levi blinked.

_Fucking hell Levi. Its obvious that he was gonna change clothes. What a moron._

He just nodded, sending Armin running while blushing. When he heard the door closed, Levi immediately suck in some air.

"F-fuck... what the hell's happening to me?!" He whispered to himself. His wolf have been howling and he couldn't help but feel overly protective. 

He then saw Armin approaching and hugging himself. He might be totally cold. He sat across the Alpha and gave a shy smile. He cleared his throat and scartch the side of his head. "I..." He started. "I'm pretty thankful for finding me under the hard rain, Alpha. I-if you didn't ma-manage to get me, I would've been drifted a-away by the rain." He tried to joke. Still not looking at Levi, he continued.

"H-here's your umbrella b-by the way. Thank you so much from l-last night." He thrilled off. 

_Gods, this freaking Omega is so damn twisting me. Too much purity._

"Hey." He spoke. Armin finally catch his eyes and Levi couldn't help but melt away and forgetting what he was about to say. He stared at him for minutes until a sound of a bell startled the both of them. It was Hanji.

"Ugh. Freaking four-eyes." He mumbled. Armin smiled at her when she came waving at them.

"Hey! Armin, I didn't get to see you again. I--"

When she saw at the person that was accompanying Armin, she wore a flat face, while Levi, shadows forming on his eyes.

"Oh, I see. I see why Levi is always gone." She said and gave him a playful smirk. She sat right next Armin and smiled. "Don't you fucking dare, four eyes." He mumbled. She smirked and looked at Armin.

"What I was saying, I didn't get to see you again after the first time we met! Gosh! Thank god I finally remembered your name! I was trying hard to tell it to Ere--"

"What the hell are you doing here Hanji?" He said, gritting his teeth. "Why? Is  _Hanji-san_ A.K.A your very best friend ruining your date with Armin? I'm hurt Levi." She said, dramatically clenching her fist on her chest. He gave her a smack on her head and she yelped. 

Armin couldn't help but smile at the moment.

* * *

 

 

It has been a month since they got close. 

Armin never thought how serious the Alpha can be. He always thought it was just a first impression but even if they have grown out, nothing changes.

The real thing is, he couldn't help but to avoid eye contact whenever they're talking. He's always feeling uneasy when they got to meet eye to eye. He couldn't help but blush.

"I see you're interested on things like... the ocean? Bodies of water?" He mumbled as Armin lifted his face to see the strong Alpha's reaction. He nodded shyly and proceeded reading. "Looking at how age you are, I probably will think that you're in college? Major as a... perhaps... marine biologist?" He said, finally putting down his book to look at the blond omega. Armin couldn't help but blush even more.

"I was." He breathed. Levi arched an eyebrow.

" _Was_ ? You're..."

Armin nodded. "I dropped out. Its... financial problems.." He said, looking down.

Armin was so in love with the ocean and he can spend time watching it alone. He sighed.

It was five in the afternoon and Armin decided to go back to the hospital to visit and eat dinner with his Grandpa. He bid good bye, much to Levi's dismay.

He walked alone and hugged himself because it was getting pretty chilly. Classic scenery was massaging Armin's eyes. For such time, it looked like seven in the evening. Maybe because it was pretty rainy this last few days. He was walking when he heard footsteps behind him.

Armin didn't like what he was feeling. He tried to walk faster and so is the person behind him. He stopped and slowly turned his back.

It was... someone. He was wearing black unbranded cap and a classic surgical black mask.

Purple orbs flashed through his. Armin flinched. He heard the mysterious person breathed much air.

"I see you already found someone, Armin." He said. He immediately prepared himself. How did this stranger knows his name? How long had he been following him?

"W-who are you...?" He whispered. At this time, people are still around but didn't cared what's happening. Armin felt that even if he cries for help no one will care.

The guy slowly lifted his head, looking at him with down look on his eyes. He never met anyone with purple eyes, why would someone like him knows him? "Hmmpf. Scent of... a lavender." He said, making Armin step back. "I'll probably get you back." He said with a firm tone. He then turned his back and slowly disappeared in darkness.

Armin ran as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren clenched his fists as strong as he could. 

He doesn't want to do this but there's no other choice. He couldn't help himself but to think about the omega he rejected. If he could've just take him as his mate in the very beginning, none of this will ever happen. But he got it on the other way and now he's regretting everything. 

The omega had finally moved on where at this point he wished he didn't do any of this in the first place. It was hilarious. He wants to laugh at his own self. Now he's being a maniac.

After accidentally seeing him clinging onto somebody under a hard downpour of rain, his wolf howled with agony and despair. He was so worthless. Why did he rejected such a beautiful omega like him in the first place? Now its all too late. But then, he scented his rejected mate from afar.

He scented that this very omega wasn't interested to someone, not even at the strong Alpha he was with. Eren then back away, not realizing a very manic and insane smile that was plastered on his face.

It has been a month where he started following the blond around. He always wore the same black cap and mask. He also wore purple contacts so he wouldn't be identified. Eren thought to himself that he was being crazy. He was never like this. But why all of the sudden he was acting like an insane stalker or something? He doesn't even know.

_All I know is I want this Omega come crawling back to me._

Then one day, he followed Armin early in the morning. It was around seven. He took a long walk until they both arrived at the same time at the hospital.

_Hospital? Who is he visiting in the hospital?_

They both entered and Eren decided nodding at some nurses. He slowly took a seat as he watch Armin talk to a nurse in the counter. They might know him already. He leaned a little closer to hear what they're saying.

"...oh I see. I hope you're doing well. You shouldn't take anti-depressant pills. Sometimes, it doesn't help you." The nurse told him.

"Y-yes.. I know. Don't worry, Miss Petra. I'm okay now. Anyways, how's grandpa doing?" He asked.

_Anti-depressant? Grandpa?_

"He's practically stronger than ever!" She exclaimed. Armin smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go to his room. Thank you so much." He said, and the nurse gave him a cheerful smile.

Then Armin started walking again. Eren immediately stood up and slowly followed him. He then watch the blond enter inside a room. Eren took a peek and listened to them speaking.

"Ah? You're so early. Do you even get enough sleep this days? Your insomnia might come back. Stop worrying about me so often." His grandpa breathed. He heard and watch Armin smile. "Grandpa, if I stop worrying about you, then who will? Don't think about me and think about yourself. Your health. Promise. I'm doing fine." He said. The old man leaned in to ruffle his grandson's hair. 

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" He asked. Armin took out the package he brought and Eren saw the containers.

"No. I actually like eating with you Grandpa. I made pancakes today. I hope you like it." He smiled. The old man smiled and pat his back. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll love it."

Then the Alpha watch the two eat like they're a complete family. 

What Eren doesn't know is why was he clenching his fist so hard and feeling the desire to hurt such a precious old man that is loved by the omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuwahhh~ Finally done with Chapter 4! Wow! It's only been days and I couldn't believe that this fanfic has 500 hits already! Thank you so much lovelies! See you all soon!


	5. To Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing that his rejected mate has been through a lot after what happened on that embarrassing night, Eren couldn't help but to feel like he needs to take him away, even from his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! WHOOPIEEEEE! Sorry if I was late! I had a great time doing painting and such that I forgot my promise that I'll update as early as possible this April! But here it is!

"I'll come again this lunch grandpa. Take care of yourself okay?" Armin lastly shouted when he was at the door, he received a tiny "mhh-hhm" from the old man and the blond couldn't help but shook his head and smile.

He walked through the hallway, taking a little turn and suddenly bumped into someone. Armin fell on his back, literally from being weak, he slowly recovered and there he saw a little kid he bumped into. "I'm sorry _o-onii-chan_ I haven't been careful!" The little boy said, his head down and all shy. Armin shook his head and replied. "It's fine! Next time be careful okay?" He said. The boy nodded and smiled. He ran and Armin proceeded on walking. 

That little kid was so strong to let him fall on his back. He might be an Alpha and yet he haven't realize it. 

Planning to ride a bus, he was about to grab his wallet when he suddenly felt all white.

_My wallet's gone!_

"I must have lost it when I fell on my back. I need to go back inside." He mumbled to himself. He has all of his kind of card inside that wallet so maybe someone can return it when he goes back tomorrow. Armin then felt a deep stare coming from someone.

It felt familiar. The scent. The different type of it. He then looked back from where he felt it only to see nothing.

_This is not good._

"I should just go back home--"

"Without your wallet?" Someone replied. He quickly looked back and saw there, the Alpha that rejected him almost 2 months now. 

"Y-you..." Armin said. "Yes. Me." Eren replied. "I'm so happy to see you again." He said with a devilish smirk. "I-I thought that you wouldn't like to see me a-again?"

"But not unless you have your wallet right?" Eren interject. "I don't think I want that anymore. You can keep it. Thank you. Have a good day." The blond acted fiercely. 

Armin turned his back for almost the second time, continuing from walking only to be stopped by that scent again. It was sweet, almost welcoming. Armin felt like being absorbed by this scent.

_Ugh. Not this scent._

Armin looked at  _his_ 'alpha' and only sees his face on his vision. "Don't you want to have this back? Or talk with me?" 

His voice, oh so sweet and tingly to his ears, Armin couldn't help but feel like he needs to submit. His own wolf howling in pleasure, Armin then slowly took a step, eyes glittering in submission.

Then he remembered that he needs to meet with Levi. He has been feeling interested with this Alpha, especially he treated him like a true omega. So much for Eren.

 _No. Not this time_.

He broke free from that mild scent-hallucination coming from Eren. The alpha was surprised. He haven't encountered such act. Armin was a true different omega. 

"I need to go Eren. You can keep that i-if you w-want to. But n-not me."

He then walked out, trying to walk as fast as he could. 

 

  

* * *

 

 

Eren arrived back from his castle home, feeling more disappointed to himself. 

_What did he do to break from that technique I've done?_

Eren couldn't help but run to Hanji's lab, finding the beta woman there. She was using her microscope, studying a type of tree leaf this time. Eren knocked on the door, earning a soft "mhh?" from Hanji. 

"Hanji... I've done something today and I didn't liked it." He started.

"Oh, interesting." Said Hanji while putting down the specimen she was examining a second ago.

"And it's about that omega I rejected last time." He said, scratching his palm a little. "I tried to lure him using the scent technique when you want to mate with someone," he continued, Hanji having her eyes widened. Eren couldn't help but feel humiliated. "...and he actually broke from it. Was that possible? I mean... Is that possible?" He asked, the mad scientist looked like she loosed interest suddenly.

"Yes."

Eren looked at her and approached her. "R-really? Why? How?" The alpha looked really desperate for such answers. Hanji couldn't help buy shake her head.

Hanji cleared her throat. Stopping herself from continuing what she was examining. "You see Eren. If an omega is lured in by their alpha, they can't break it. Especially they are mates of course. Unless you're not mates and that's pretty possible. But your case here is, you REJECTED your mate. You have no right to do this kind of thing! He's not your mate! You both are far as a mate! And this could mean something. Whether he has been feeling trouble by couple of things, not interested on you anymore or worse... he has someone on his mind."

"Some...one...?" Eren sounded firm. 

"Yes. Omegas constantly finds a new mate at exact 5 weeks or so. If you find an omega who haven't moved on for almost 2 months, I swear, you shouldn't have let him go. Omegas that are faithful to Alphas, are unique omegas." She explained, but stopping herself when she felt like Eren was grinding his teeth so hard, that she can clearly hear it.

"Err... Which is pr-pretty accurate b-because you have rejected this old mate of yours 2 months ago... And that's such l-loss if you ever see him still alone. Then that technically means that... He haven't seen anyone else...I mean-! I should stop blabbering...h-have you...find any news about your old mate?" Hanji asked, feeling a little troubled seeing Eren's reaction. He was gripping tight on one of the plastic bottles Hanji has on her desk.

Eren looked at her and Hanji shrieked. He was  _mad._  

"He has no right to find a new one so sudden! He should stay alone unless I gain him back!" He shouted, earning another shriek from the beta. "W-what?" Hanji nervously reconstructed her glasses. 

"I... I have to go now  _Hanji-san._ Thank you." He replied. 

Eren exited the room, with a loud bang from the door.

Armin was sitting on his usual seat on the library, feeling a little troubled after he saw his old Alpha that even tried to play with him. He also felt a little upset after he heard that Levi already left from the library before Armin could meet him up. 

He stared at his book reading peacefully, when he suddenly had that faint smell all over his nose again. 

It was  _Eren, **again**._

Armin hurriedly took a place to hide and tried to listen what he was telling to Sasha. 

"Hello. I'm here to find a book about... Heh... O-omegas?"

Sasha probably gave a nod and sounded like she was pointing. 

"Around that corner, turn left and on the second shelf, you'll see the section about omegas. Happy reading!"

 Eren nodded and Armin can already hear his footsteps getting near. He looked at the shelf he was into and luckily he was on the other side of where the omega section could be but, he can literally smell him if they are that near.

_I need to get outta here._

Armin secretly crouched, luckily not making some noises. When he got pass to the section where Eren already was, he immediately took a dash again, but his luck had ended here.

He wasn't able to avoid that slightly-out chair from one of the tables and made a very loud noise, startling everyone, especially the Alpha. He was smelling a very good scent. Something he knew that should've been owned by him. It smelled like...

_Hyacinths._

There he turned his head, looking at the blond he yearned for, holding his leg and on the floor. Armin knew he was unlucky this time.

Eren immediately paced his walk two steps and he's half way to approach Armin. The omega's blood rushed, standing up and trying to run really fast but his leg ached for bumping into that chair. 

"I guess we meet again." Eren said with a firm as he grabbed Armin by the arm, his blood stopped rushing and his heart started pounding.

 **** _No!_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter ends here! Will update again tomorroww! Bye bye~


	6. To Stay Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin must do anything to stay away from Eren as possible and as for the Alpha, he must do anything to take him again.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Stalking. 
> 
> If you have been in the same stage in life, sweetie , I want you to avoid reading the part and continue your life. Stay safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOOOOOOO IM SORRY IF I WAS LATE IN UPDATING I WAS TRYING TO UPDATE OTHER BOOKS AND WELL I REMEMBERED THAT I ONLY HAVE ONE BRAIN AND CANT DO OTHER STUFF ANYWHOOOOO
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> P. S I WAS LATE AT UPDATING BCOZ IVE BEEN PLAYING THE HARRY POTTER HOGWARTS MYSTERY GAME ALL DAY OOF

Eren pulled Armin away from public eyes that might see him. "No!" Armin cried softly. He struggled flapping his thin arms away his old Alpha and ended up failing. "Take your hands off me!" He protested. Eren couldn't help but just watch him to try to get away his old Alpha. 

"Armin, just stop. Stop." He commanded. Armin was shock.

_I received a command from an Alpha._

He stopped squirming and got his Omega instincts working. He felt controlled but it's felt good for doing something an Alpha asked for.  _Commanded_ perhaps.

_We really are mates._

"Yes we are." Said Eren, looking at him with his grass field-like eyes. He felt  _right._ He felt so ' _omega_ '. Their hands suddenly touched each other as Eren reached for him, Armin breathed heavily.

_Alpha._

Eren's eyes glittered and his old omega's face reflected on it. But then, Armin suddenly cut off his stare. Suddenly their 'bond' broke. 

"But why?" Armin asked, his ocean blue eyes suddenly filled with wet tears. The wolf of Eren suddenly came howling in despair. "What do you mean 'why'?" He said. Armin slowly took his hands away from his. Eren felt...

_Hurt._

Armin looked at him, his expression so displeased. He even hurt than him and of course he was stupid enough to remember about what happened between both of them. "Y-you don't want me,  _Eren._ " Armin stated, his eyes now fixated on the ground. Drops of tears start falling to the carpeted floor of the library. "B-but-!"

"YOU rejected me that night! You don't want me!" Armin cried even more. Eren's instincts of comforting an Omega kicked in. He came hugging this  _good-smelling_ omega and held him tightly. "I'm sorry." Eren whispered but Armin felt so hurt. He pushed his old Alpha off and dried his tears. 

"No." He only said then he came rushing to the door. 

After that day, he wasn't seen in the library ever again.

* * *

 

"What do you mean he hasn't come here for 3 weeks?!" Levi spat on Sasha's face. Sasha screeched. "I-I swear Sir Alpha Levi Sir! I haven't felt Armin's presence since he came here last 3 weeks from now!" She answered, crying in Connie's back. 

Levi gripped tightly on the front desk. Hanji wrapped her hand on the strong Alpha's back. "Hey." She whispered. Levi looked at his best friend's calming hazelnut eyes and his temper died down. Levi sighed. 

"Okay. When did you last seen Armin? Do you remember if he was with someone?" He asked. Sasha pointed her finger on her chin, thinking. "I think, he left early last time. But he wasn't with someone at that rate." She said. Levi put his hand on his forehead. Hanji kept cheering him up. 

Connie then started talking. "But, there was that Alpha that came here when Armin was inside. But we didn't get to get his name on the history log because he didn't got any library card and I think he asked something on Sasha."

"Oh yes! He did asked me something about books about omegas. Guess he has problems with his mate. He smelled real good too." She but in. 

Levi and Hanji looked at each other, feeling more desperate to know why the blond omega stopped studying in the library. 

The duo got off the building, full of questions on their minds. Especially, Hanji.

_What the hell happened to Armin? Is he okay? And is there something about the Alpha that has to do with Armin?_

Hanji couldn't help but think about this unnecessary things of why such a sudden disappearance? Her thoughts were cut off when Levi stopped walking when they saw the blond they were looking for, walking down to the sidewalk by himself. 

Hanji was fully shock when Levi immediately fastened his walk and not minding her company. Then they both stopped when suddenly an old man came walking by him, grabbing Armin by his shoulder, they both walked slowly and gently. 

"Wait, so who is he?" Levi started. Hanji was speechless too.

Armin must have been taking care of this old man that might be his grandfather, obviously. And the old man looks so old, he really needs someone to take great care of him. "C'mon Hanji. Aren't we gonna say hello?" Levi stated. The strong little Alpha was about to pull her but she stopped him.

"I think it's best to leave him be, for today." She said. Levi felt embarrassed.

As for Eren, it probably has been 3 weeks after Armin stopped coming to the library. 3 weeks of disappearing from the hospital he was visiting, where Eren last seen him taking care of an old man. Three weeks when his wolf haven't been quiet. 

"I need. To. Find. Armin." He whispered to himself. But how? Of course. By stalking him. By watching him sleep for three weeks. By seeing him walk to town and back to his house. By watching him read books by the window. And Eren sweared he never became this insane to such plain, intelligent and quiet person like Armin. It was unbearable. 

He had even touched himself all thinking about Armin's crying face back in the library. He looked so tiny when he cried. 

So _soft_. So...easy to _manipulate_. To _dominate_.

And he swear he's gonna claim him back before he can see anyone.

Eren then, left at exact 8: 00 in the evening, this time he's gonna taunt and have Armin back to the forceful and easiest way possible. 

He watched as the blond walked inside their house, probably done taking out their garbage for today. Eren quietly walked and crossed the road, landing to Armin's land and residence. He watched very far away from their window, the blond picking up plates and trashing them to the kitchen sink. The omega started cleaning the dishes as his Grandfather probably called out to tell him he's gonna be in bed.

Eren waited for more few hours, watching and obsessing him from far away, until the moment he have been waiting for finally come to start. Armin walked upstairs to his room to read books for tonight. Eren started making his move.

The alpha climbed up Armin's house, landing on Armin's room's window. He see  _his_ Omega finally settled down at reading. 

_If you read like that on night, you'll get a bad eye sight, darling._

Armin, probably hearing those communicative words, he lifted his head and everything went slow to vision.

He saw Eren Yeager, _smiling devilishly_ at his window.

He has a bat on his hands and planned to break in. Armin felt like he slowly dropped his book and slid off to the chair he was sitting on until everything came back to exact motion.

The loud crash of glass came banging inside his room. Thank goodness the sound of classical music playing inside his room was loud. His grandpa wouldn't notice anything. 

Armin screamed when Eren landed on his feet. 

"Eren!" He shouted. The alpha was taking a lot of steps towards him and he was shaking. "Eren please, wh-what are you doing?" The tiny omega asked, shivering every word he spat.

He then grabbed his gold and soft blond hair, earning a painful yelp from him. Eren then came pinning him to his bed, strangling him afterwards. "Ack-please-! I-I know-ack! You're no-not lik-like this!" Armin tried to release from his breath in each word, Eren just wore a serious face. 

"E-Eren!" He struggled to say. The alpha dipped his thumb to his throat even more, Armin loosing vision and force from his hands, he didn't realize he loose hold from the Alpha arms and ended up not trying. He blacked out and Eren finally panting, all nervous to what he have done but still proud about it. 

_Time to claim what's truly mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SOOOOO THRILLING! WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT GUYS?! BETTER FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPPIE!
> 
> Im not sure of i can update tomorrow because im gonna update other books too. Hmm.


End file.
